Mademoiselle S
by Code 44
Summary: Un après-midi de pluie sur Canterlot. OS écrit lors du concours "Fin de partie" du forum French Brony.


Mademoiselle S.

Le temps était maussade au-dessus de Canterlot.

Un bien joli mot pour signifier qu'il faisait un temps de chien : le ciel s'était gorgé de gros nuages gris que l'équipe météo avait crevés un peu plus tôt. Depuis, la pluie tombait sans discontinuer. L'eau cascadait aux quatre coins de la ville, ruisselant entre les pavés, dégoulinant le long des bâtiments. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, je pouvais voir les longues traînées humides, qui gorgeaient d'eau les auvents que les marchands n'avaient pas pu rentrer, et quelques poneys cavaler d'un bout à l'autre de la rue, cherchant un peu de protection sous un porche sec.

Il n'était que six heures du soir, mais l'orage était tel qu'on aurait pu croire que Celestia avait décidé de coucher le soleil plus tôt, et qu'on était déjà en pleine nuit. Ici et là, je surprenais de la lumière dans les habitations, et distinguais la silhouette de quelques poneys, curieux comme moi, qui souhaitaient observer la fureur des éléments. Il y avait sûrement des poulains, étonnés comme tout devoir à quel point la nature pouvait se déchaîner, des artisans qui s'inquiétaient de savoir si l'orage ne ferait pas trop de mal à leurs étals, de jeunes étalons qui profitaient de l'occasion pour se blottir sous une porte cochère avec leur bien-aimée, la serrer contre eux et...

Je plissais les lèvres. Du calme. J'étais venu voir l'orage pour me changer l'esprit, penser à autre chose. Ce n'était pas en songeant à la vie amoureuse des canterlotiens que je me ferais du bien.

Et puis il n'y avait pas qu'eux, là au-dehors. Il y avait sûrement aussi des amoureux de la nature, qui se réjouissaient pour cette manne que représentait l'eau pour les plantes et les jardins de la capitale. Des vieux poneys qui devaient grommeler en regardant le ciel "qu'à leur époque, ça se passait pas comme ça". Oui. Il y avait sûrement autre chose que des jeunes couples qui se protégeaient l'un l'autre en riant, sous un parapluie trop petit qui...

Rha !

_Arrête de penser à ça. Arrête. Arrête. _

Je formulais mes dernières pensées avec toute la vigueur et l'autorité que l'école des officiers m'enseignait. J'étais un soldat. Je devais obéir. Si je m'ordonnais moi-même quelque chose, je devais être capable de m'y tenir.

Même si ça marchait mieux quand c'était le sergent Hartmane qui criait.

Enfin.

_Shining...

Je ne me retournais pas. Je savais précisément ce qu'allait me dire ma mère avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, elle n'avait même pas à formuler sa phrase en entier.

_Je sais que tu as passé une mauvaise semaine. Mais ça ne peut pas justifier le fait que tu cries sur ta soeur comme ça.

J'émis un grognement pour toute réponse.

_Twilight était ravie que tu passes le weekend à la maison. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être reçue comme elle l'a été.

_Ca va, maugréais-je. J'ai bien le droit de pas toujours être content vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, non ? Et puis c'est qu'une dispute entre frère et soeur. Elle en verra d'autres, faudra qu'elle s'habitue.

_Elle a sept ans, Shining, formula ma mère, sur un ton lourd de reproches. Tu ne peux pas lui crier dessus et t'attendre à ce qu'elle s'y habitue, tu sais.

_C'est Twilight, lâchais-je amèrement en me retournant vers ma mère. Elle apprend vite.

Les yeux bleus de ma génitrice parurent lancer des éclairs. Elle renfrogna le museau et tourna les talons.

Je restais seul, dans le salon, la pluie s'écrasant violemment contre la vitre.

C'est vrai, j'avais peut-être parlé un peu durement à Twilight. Mais en rentrant à la maison tout à l'heure, je n'avais voulu qu'une chose, c'était qu'on me laisse tranquille. C'était trop demander peut-être, un peu de paix ?

Juste qu'on me lâche un peu les fers ?

Je me passais lentement les sabots sur le visage. Mauvais. J'avais traîné une sale semaine à l'école, y avait toute l'histoire avec Cadence qui me retournait la tête, et voilà que j'apportais ma mauvaise humeur à la maison.

Fichue loi des séries.

Les sons résonnaient bien dans la maison. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je ne fus pas surpris d'entendre les sanglots de ma soeur, provenant du premier étage. Je me sentis très mal. Mal d'avoir crié sur Twilight, mal d'avoir répondu à maman.

Mais cette semaine m'avait mis à bout. Les exercices, le stress des examens, la compétition...et puis Cadence.

J'allais me replacer devant la vitre.

Je repensais à ce que disait toujours papa.

Que quand tout semblait glisser hors des pattes, il fallait faire son possible pour récupérer ce qui était récupérable. Le reste, on gérerait après.

Les examens, je pourrais pas les faire venir plus vite ou les faire tomber plus facilement. Cadence, c'était...trop compliqué à gérer maintenant. Il ne me restait qu'une chose que je pouvais encore sauver.

Je tournais les sabots et traversais le salon, jusqu'à atteindre le grand escalier de chêne, que je gravis. A l'étage, ma mère était assise devant la porte de la salle de bain, de sous laquelle filtrait la lumière de la pièce. A voix basse, elle essayait de persuader Twilight d'arrêter de pleurer et d'ouvrir la porte.

Quand elle surprit ma présence, sa voix ne changea pas une octave, mais son regard se durcit à mon encontre. L'air de dire "t'es fier de toi, là ?".

Je ne cherchais pas à me justifier. J'étais encore trop à cran et je ne voulais pas en remettre une couche, ce que je risquais de regretter plus tard. A la place, je tournai à l'angle, entrant dans la chambre de ma petite soeur.

La chambre de Twilight était tellement remplie de livres qu'on aurait pu croire que la pièce servait de bibliothèque. En fait, mis à part un grand poster de Star Swirl le Barbu, le magicien licorne légendaire, ainsi que le lit et le bureau de ma petite soeur, la salle n'était remplie que de livres.

Et pas que des avec des images.

Twilight adorait les livres. A un point tel que c'en était un peu inquiétant. La bibliothèque princière de Canterlot nous faisait quand même payer un régime spécial vu la quantité astronomique de livres que ma soeur empruntait chaque semaine.

Je m'assis doucement sur le couvre-lit décoré d'étoiles. A l'extérieur, la pluie continuait de tomber, grondant avec l'orage, comme un timberwolf.

Mes sabots se mirent à battre mécaniquement dans le vide. Comment est-ce que j'allais formuler mes excuses à Twilight ? Enfin, comme faire ça ET en même temps, lui faire comprendre que quelquefois, fallait pas venir m'embêter. Ca allait être délicat.

Mon paturon heurta quelque chose. Je me penchai pour identifier l'objet. Un cahier, à la couverture bardée de gommettes et de petits dessins. Bizarre. Twilight avait pas dans l'habitude de laisser traîner quelque chose, encore moins quand ça concernait une chose écrite.

Ma corne brilla légèrement quand je me servis de ma magie pour ouvrir le cahier.

_Journal de Twilight Sparkle._

Mince. Le journal intime de Twily. Je devrais pas lire ça. Ce qui avait dans ce cahier, ça appartenait qu'à elle. C'était pas mon boulot de grand frère de mettre mon museau dans ses affaires.

Quoique...elle avait que sept ans. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher dans ce cahier ? Les aveux de Twilight qu'elle était à la tête d'un racket de bonbons ?

_Aujourd'hui, on m'a encore embêtée à l'école._

Hein ?

_Les autres élèves ont pas arrêté de dire que j'étais petite, et que si un jour j'aurais ma cutie mark, elle serait si petite qu'on la verrait même pas. Moi je leur ai répondu que c'était des bêtises, que la marque avait rien à voir avec la taille, mais ils m'ont pas écouté. Ils se sont moqués de moi._

_Une fois de plus._

Mais pourquoi est-ce que Twilight avait rien dit ? Combien de fois on lui a répété qu'au moindre souci à l'école, elle devait nous en parler ? Aux parents, à moi ?

_Je veux pas le dire à papa, maman ou à Shiny. Je suis pas une rapporteuse. Mais je te le dis quand même Monsieur Cahier. Parce que toi, tu es mon ami._

_C'est dur de pas avoir d'ami, tu sais. J'aimerais bien pouvoir partager mon goûter à l'école avec quelqu'un, ou faire de la corde à sauter avec les autres pouliches. Mais dès que je m'approche, elles me traitent de "tête d'oeuf", "d'intello", de "chouchoute du prof". Et elles veulent pas jouer. Alors moi je reste dans mon coin, avec mon livre. _

Je clignais des yeux, abasourdi. Ca allait si mal que ça pour ma soeur à l'école ? Enfin, je savais que Twilight était pas la gamine la plus sociable de Canterlot, mais enfin quand même...

_Avant, je jouais un peu avec Shining. Beaucoup même. C'était mon Frère Adoré Chéri. On faisait du cerf volant et tout. Mais on joue moins depuis qu'il est parti de la maison. J'ai été très triste quand il a déménagé à la caserne. J'ai pleuré toute la journée et même les pancackes de maman au foin m'ont pas remonté le moral. _

Ca, je m'en souvenais. Twilight avait fait une de ces scènes quand j'étais parti à l'école Hurricane. Elle avait hurlé, tapé sur le sol, elle s'était roulée en boule. Une sacrée crise de nerfs.

_Y a toujours Cadence sinon, mais elle vient plus trop ces derniers temps. Je l'aime bien Cadence. C'est la meilleure ponysitter du monde entier de l'univers. Mais elle a pas le droit de venir à l'école avec moi. Parce qu'elle est princesse et tout ça. _

Merci, j'étais au courant que Cadence était une princesse. Avec un emploi du temps impossible, et des journées très remplies. Entre ça et mes classes, on avait jamais le temps pour nous. Et c'était ce qu'elle me reprochait dernièrement. Que je la négligeais.

Pff...désolé de vouloir réussir mes examens. J'étais pas la nièce de Celestia moi, je devais travailler dur pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

_Mais c'est pas grave tout ça. Parce que Cadence, elle a parlé à papa et à maman, et y paraît que la Princesse Celestia, elle a fait ouvrir une école pour licornes surdouées - ça veut dire très très intelligentes - et Cadence, elle a dit que les examens d'entrée, ça allait être pour bientôt ! _

_Je vais lire plein de livres sur la magie et je vais réussir l'examen ! Comme ça, j'irais à l'école de surdoués, et je serais avec des licornes de mon âge, et on pourra partager nos goûters et faire de la corde à sauter ! _

_Et aussi, l'autre truc bien, c'est que Shining, il rentre ce soir à la maison, pour tout le weekend ! Je vais revoir mon Frère Adoré Chéri ! Je vais lui faire un gros câlin quand il passera la porte et puis on dînera, et puis on lira des histoires et puis demain, on ira jouer à la marelle !_

_Ca sera super !_

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer en lisant les derniers mots tracés du sabot de ma soeur sur son cahier. J'avais été le pire des crétins.

D'une, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dur à l'école pour Twily, et de deux, je la rejetais alors qu'elle se faisait une fête de me voir ce weekend. Bravo Shining. Entre ta soeur et Cadence, tu sais gérer avec les filles, champion.

Je refermais le cahier et le replaçais sous le lit. Puis, je posais mon menton contre mes sabots et me mis à réfléchir.

J'avais aucun doute à ce que Twilight soit acceptée dans son école de surdoués. C'était la gamine la plus brillante d'Equestria, et je disais pas ça que parce que c'était ma soeur.

Mais même là-bas, est-ce qu'elle saurait se faire des amis ? Moi, si je passais une mauvaise semaine, j'étais exécrable, et Cadence pourrait pas non plus passer tout son temps à jouer avec elle.

Il faudrait quelqu'un à Twilight. Un ami autre qu'un livre.

Un éclair d'illumination me traversa le cerveau. Mais oui. J'avais trouvé. Ca ne vaudrait jamais un vrai ami fait de chair et d'os, mais ça suffirait amplement le temps qu'elle trouve des copains par elle-même.

Je cavalais jusqu'à ma propre chambre, fouillant sans ménagement dans les tiroirs. Sous une pile de vieux magazines, je la retrouvais. Sale, abîmée, un peu rapiécée, mais fidèle au poste.

Je retournais dans la chambre de Twilight, et la calai entre les couvertures, sur l'oreiller. J'ajoutais une note sabuscrite, sur une feuille volante, prise sur le bureau de ma soeur.

Voilà, parfait.

Ca ferait l'affaire. Enfin, j'espérais.

Je quittais lentement la chambre de Twilight et redescendis. Je saisis mon imperméable sur le porte-manteau alors que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant passer mon père, la crinière aplatie par l'eau.

_Tu sors, fils ? me demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils alors que j'enfilais mon vêtement de pluie.

_J'ai foiré avec Cadence, expliquais-je en zippant la fermeture. Je vais essayer de me rattraper.

_Par ce temps ?

_J'ai vraiment foiré, dis-je en guise de justification.

Mon père me jeta un regard de connivence avant de s'écarter et de me laisser partir. L'air qui disait "heureusement qu'elle en vaut la peine, hein ?".

Mais oui. Cadence en valait véritablement la peine.

§§§

Twilight poussa la porte de sa chambre en reniflant. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, et sa gorge lui faisait mal. Elle avait fini par capituler devant les appels de sa mère à ouvrir la porte, en échange de pouvoir filer tout de suite dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas dîner ce soir. Pas si c'était pour que Shiny lui recrie dessus.

Il avait été...méchant. Elle avait pensé lui faire plaisir et il l'avait grondée.

Twilight avait l'impression que son Frère Adoré Chéri s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus qu'il passait dans cette maudite école d'officiers.

La petite licorne tira les couvertures de son lit, prête à troquer ces pensées désagréables pour un bon livre quand elle arrêta son geste en fin de parcours. Sur son oreiller, une poupée semblait l'attendre.

Elle avait le corps gris d'un âne, les crins en fil de laine gris et noir, et des yeux en bouton, ainsi qu'un short bleu à pois blancs.

A ses pieds, une feuille de papier pliée, que Twilight ouvrit.

_Twi. _

_Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça tout à l'heure. J'ai pas d'excuses pour avoir fait ça, même si j'étais fatigué. Je regrette. Je regrette vraiment. Et je te promets qu'on va passer tout le weekend à jouer ensemble et que je ferais pas la tête._

_Sinon, je te présente Mademoiselle Smartypants. C'était ma poupée quand j'étais petit, et je pense que t'es en âge de l'avoir à ton tour. Traite la bien, elle est dans la famille depuis longtemps._

_Elle veillera sur toi, même quand moi, les parents ou Cadence, on sera loin. Je crois que tu peux la considérer comme une amie._

_J'ai dû sortir pour rattraper une bêtise que j'ai faite. Ne m'attends pas pour dormir, ou tu seras trop fatiguée pour jouer demain._

_Je t'aime Twily._

_Shining, ton Frère Adoré Chéri. _

Twilight releva les yeux vers la poupée de chiffon qui semblait toujours aussi paisible. Elle la toucha doucement du sabot. L'étoffe était douce et rassurante. Elle avait l'odeur de son grand frère.

De derrière la porte, sa mère demanda à Twilight si elle était sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas un peu de soupe. La petite licorne s'entendit répondre qu'elle descendait dîner avec ses parents.

Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, Mademoiselle Smartypants serrée contre sa poitrine.


End file.
